The Fall: The Three Betrayals
by penguin adventures
Summary: After Hans shattered their pride and deflated there egos The Penguin Find themselves in deep trouble. The Penguins must begin a journey that will lead to three unexpected betrayals that will shake the team to it's core. This is only the beginning of the fall... Guest Starring Zygons, Elsa, Anna, Dalek-Cann, The Red Squirrel, Maleficent, Drago, Santa's reindeer, and Pitch black.
1. Skipper's Recap

Fresh off our victory at the End of The Third DreamWorks War we managed to recapture The Red Squirrel in Alaska. In New York Hans the Puffin watched us arrive at JFK airport. Using a teleport of his own he managed to sneak into HQ and force Private to engage our most secure Lockdown procedure…procedure 10 the Unbreachable Zombie/Dalek/Dinosaur/Lunacorn/Space Squid/Jiggli Apocalypse Lockdown. Hans quickly declared himself the overlord of the Zoo thinking he locked us out. We managed to break into the zoo thru the recess antechamber under Marlene's place.

Sneaking past the Rats we staged an uprising amoung the zoo animals. We were surrounded by Hans' army while we were in the middle of devising a battle plan. I tried listed off the accomplishment of The Team and I to rise moral. It worked but I turned cocky as a result of the my epic speech. The Zoo managed to work together (even though Julian didn't really do much) and defeat Hans's army. With the lockdown deactivated Hans' forces fled leaving The entire Zoo, Hans, and the Womp Womper at the front gate. Hans by some miracle (or my arrogance or some prophecy that says three people will betray us which will lead to the defeat and the fall of the team) destroyed the Womp Womper. Noone was hurt and nothing was damaged aside from my pride and my team's deflated egos. Hans declared victory based upon my broken pride and the deflated egos of my men. After Hans left victorious Dalek-Cann arrived and elaborated on the prophecy he didn't give us names of course (he said something about tearing a hole in the fabric of space-time). Once Cann left we barely had time to ponder the prophecy when in a blast of light we found ourselves in an impossible location…


	2. Chapter One: Where is here?

September 8th, ?

Time Unknown

Location Unknown

(Skipper's POV)

"Roll call!" I shouted. Kowalski here!" "Private reporting for duty!" "Bleh!" "good we're all here!" I said slightly relived. "So…um where exactly is here?" Private asked. All our eyes widened in shock and we turned to looked behind us. "No We can't be here…" I said. "But we are…" Kowalski replied. "So where is here?" Private asked again. "I have no idea," he replied. "I thought you did?" Rico asked (Translated from riconese). "The Last known location of Maleficent," a familiar voice said. "So you're here too Super special agent," I replied. "Uncle Nigel!?" Private said concerned, "what are you doing here?"

"Refer to me as Agent Nigel when I'm on duty lad!" Nigel replied. "So how did you get here?" I demanded. "Same way as you I suppose," Nigel said, "One moment I was at the Tower of London doing recon when I was blinded by a flash of light…" "And the next thing you know you find yourselve out here," I replied. "Wait what year is it?" Kowalski asked. "According to my spy watch we're in the france in 1963," Nigel replied, "during a human excavatation of the site."

"Kowalski why don't you have a spy watch?" I asked. "I forgot to ask," Kowalski replied. "Well at you should have at least brought you smart phone!" I shouted. Kowalski turned my direction and said, "Well Skipper I didn't plan on being blasted back to the 60's today!" "Maybe you're the first traitor and you reprogrammed the Space-Time Teleport to blast The Four of Us and Nigel here after the battle with hans was over!" I shouted. "A Teleport Timer?" Kowalski asked, "that's actually a good idea… WAIT…Traitor!? You think I'm a traitor! Maybe you were playing us all along Skipper… if that is really your name." "Skipper? A Traitor!" Private shouted, "That's Ridiculous!" "Oh I forgot," Kowalski said, "It's always the least obvious ones!"

"So it seems the Red Squirrel's mindwashing was stronger then we thought," I said, "Rico! Show Private what happens when he betrays!" Rico hacked up his chain-saw and headed towards Private. "isn't it statisically the most obvious ones?" Private asked. "Hey…that's me?" Rico said. "Get him!" I shouted before turning to Kowalski, "Just keep your flippers where I can see them science boy!" Kowalski, Private and I tacked Rico but then Nigel broke up the fight, "What is going on here!" he asked.

"I should have know," I replied, "You're the one who will betray us!" "What? Nigel?" Kowalski said. "That can't possible be right!" a new voice said. "Buck Rockgut?" Kowalski said, "You're here too?" "Rockgut is the traitor!" I shouted. "What is all this traitor talk about?" Nigel said. "Attention!" Rockgut said. All of us stood at attention as Rockgut glared at us, "Now will someone tell me why your fighting amoung youselves and why Skipper is making accusations?" "Three betrayals," I replied. "What?" he said. " ** _There will be three betrayals,"_** Cann said, " ** _but not one of them will be from Skipper's team!"_** "So Nigel or Rockgut could still betray us?" Kowalski asked.

" ** _I cannot confirm or deny that! But be careful who you trust!"_** Cann said as he left. "Um…Sorry men," I said, "I let my paranoia get to me again!" "So now what?" Kowalski said. "Trust Nigel and Rockgut until one of them betrays us?" Private asked. "No trust them," I said before turning to Rockgut and Nigel, "but not entirely…not until we know who the three betrayers are." "Fine by me," Nigel replied. "I Have my eyes on you Nigel," Rockgut warned. I took point and lead my expanded team towards the dark and ominous castle, "Now let's find out why we're here!" "Help!" someone shouted. "Wait a minute…" I said, "That sound's like…" "Jack Frost?" Private said, "but he never asks for help…he must be in extreme danger!" "Elemetary my dear Private," Nigel replied. "Commence Operation: Rescue in France!" I said. "Um…needs work," Kowalski said. "Well I'm running out of good operation names!" I replied.

"Is it just me or does this feel like a set up?" Kowalski muttered. "You're letting Skipper Paranoia get to you," Rockgut said, "It probably nothing smart guy." "Kowalski I need castle infiltrating options!" I replied. "Well using wood and nails I can build a siege tower," Kowalski replied, "and attach a log to use as a battering ram!" "How long would that take?" I replied. "Six-to-Nine months!" "Sixty nine months!" Nigel, Rockgut, and I shouted. "NO SIX-TO-NINE MONTHS," Kowalski replied, "why do people always mix that up!" "Too long," I replied, "Rico let's add our own variety of excitement to the mix!" "Ka-boom?" "Ka-boom," I replied. "ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-booom!" Rico said quickly setting a mountain of explosives in front of the castle. "What That wall is 100 year old you could collapse the whole thing!" Kowalski said. "All I heard was… Blah-di-blah-blah-blah blah-di-blah-blah-blah Collapse the whole thing," I replied, "Rico light this candle!" Rico pulled out the detentor and counted down, "Three! Two! One! Ka-blamo!" The supports keeping the drawbride up were destroyed and the drawbride fell down with a thud. "Rico left up the palisade for us?" I replied. Rico pulled out his rocket launcher and blasted a hole in the gate. "What was that!" One of the humans running the excuavation said. "Rico signature move!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. Under the cover of smoke we rushed into the dark and ominous castle. Dark and ominous why don't we ever learn.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. chapter two: The First Betrayal

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Unknown Castle, France

(Kowalski's POV)

We found the room Jack Frost was being held fairly quickly. His feet were tied together and he was hung upside down from a rafter and his mouth was gagged. "Rico get the scissors!" Skipper shouted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a australlian accent replied. "What on earth is that?" Nigel replied. "The Easter bunny?" Private said, "But I thought Blowhole killed him with the Death Ray?" (Read The DreamWorks War). "One thing for certain Private," I replied, "He went rouge!" "WE can take him," Skipper replied. "I'll waltz you right back to easter island," Rockgut shouted.

"Skipper that's not the easter bunny," I said pulling out my scanner, "At least not anymore…" The Easter Bunny smiled before revealing himself as a Zygon. "OH it's a Zygon," I replied, "which means the real easter bunny is still alive." "For Now," The Zygon replied. We were quickly surrounded by Zygons, "Battle stance!" Skipper shouted. I grabbed my ion cannon from Rico and aimed it at the nearest Zygon. "Kowalski! Rico! Cover fire," Skipper ordered, "Private! Help me free Frost-boy!" "Sssstop them!" The Lead Zygon shouted as Rico and I fired our weapons. Jack Frost landed with a thud, "Private leave the gag on," Skipper replied. Rockgut and Nigel looked at Skipper with shock. "I'm just kidding," Skipper said. Private removed the gag and tried to hyper-cute the Zygons.

"Private you can't hyper-cute Things with suckers!" Skipper shouted. A Zygon picked up Skipper by the head, "Hey put me down!" "Thisss is too easy," it said, "Little birdiessss belong in their cagessss." "Hey Zygons!" Jack Frost shouted before blasting them. "Hisss powers will serve us well!" another Zygon shouted. "Begone!" Nigel said, "Blimey you're a tough one." Soon we were all being held by the Zygons, "Don't worry lads we're get out of this," Nigel replied. "Ssssilence!" The Head Zygon replied. "Um How is this fulfilling the prophecy no one betrayed us yet," I replied. "Are you Ssssure about that?" a new voice said. "Nooo," Skipper said. "The Easter Bunny is back in business," the Easter Bunny replied, "soon everyone will believe…" "Not if your working with Maleficent they won't," Skipper snapped.

"I'm never looking for another easter egg again," Private muttered. "More candy for me," Rico replied. "And how exactly are you going to bring back Maleficent!" Nigel said. "Call upon The Red Squirrel!?" Rockgut shouted. "What?" Private said, "That doesn't even make any sense!" "Behold maleficent!" The Easter Bunny said. The Wall behind the easter bunny exploded and even the Zygons jumped as Maleficent entered. Maleficent in her dragon form stared at everyone in the room with hate. "I was wondering when we see your ugly face again," Skipper insulted. "How dare you insult me flightless bird," Maleficent doomed her words laced with hatred. "Skipper maybe insulting the big bad villain is a bad idea," I replied. "Thank you captain obvious," Skipper replied. "But WE have a Plan," Nigel said, "Right chaps?" Skipper seemed to catch on to what Nigel was on about, "Right…and it's a brilliant plan." "What plan?" I asked. "The plan Nigel and I just came up with," Skipper said. "They don't have a plan," one of the Zygons said. "Yes we do and we going to defeat all the zygons in this room and Maleficent. "Oh that plan," I said, "so do you want to know what that plan is?"

"No," Maleficent said, "I think I'm just destroy you…Zygons! Prepare the acid!" The Lead Zygon bowed then dragged in a pot of acid. "So why are the all powerful Zygons bowing to the will of Maleficent are you her…slaves." The Zygons anger at the word Slaves could be felt in the air. "The Zygons are not Slaves!" they replied before attacking Maleficent. "Fools how dare you!" she shouted. "Watch out of the vemon sacks," Nigel replied. "Um how do you know…" "We have a file," Nigel said, "placed in our system thru unclear circumstances." "The Doctor," I whispered. "What was that?" Nigel replied. "Classifed," Skipper replied, "Rico the Pot of Acid!" "You won't dare," the lead Zygon said. "Destroy the Penguinsss!" it shouted to the zygons not fighting Maleficent. "Rico the anti grav gun!" I shouted. Rico hacked up the gun and tossed it to me. I fired it and floated the pot of acid towards the zygons and Maleficent, "You think destroying me will stop the prophecy?" she mocked, "it would be too late anyway…the first betrayal already happened." "Yeah we were betrayed by someone we barely even knew," Skipper replied. "It was a betrayal nonetheless," she replied, "And your demise is coming Skipper…Two betrayals left to go!" "Kowalski," Skipper said, "do it." I zapped the pot with my anti-grav gun and it barreled towards the ground dumping it's acidic contents on the Zygons and Maleficent…who all screamed in pain. "That was not what I had in mind," Skipper a look of horror now his face. "Ops," I muttered. "The Next Betrayal will destroy your confidence!" Maleficent shouted before dying.

"So now what?" Rockgut asked in his usual gruff manner. And then a flash of light appeared, "It seems we off to our next location, chaps," Nigel replied. "Blimey," Private muttered under his breath, "bloody…" "Private," Nigel warned, "watch your tongue…" "Private dial back the moxie…" Skipper added. "Eureka!" I said, "With the Space-Time Teleport I might be able to pin-point the source of the teleportation beams!" "do you have it one you?" Skipper asked. My excitement at my findings faded, "No…" I replied. "Then what good does that piece of information do us?" Skipper replied. "I say he's trying to plant useless information in our heads to put our hope us!" Rockgut shouted. "Also I thought I told you keep your flipper where I can see them," Skipper said. "This Teleportation beam is taking a long time…" I said before the flash of light overtook are vison. "Also I would start screaming," I shouted. "Ahhhhhh!"

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Drago?

12:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

unknown island 50 miles from berk

Drago's Camp

(Skipper's POV)

"Ahhhhh!" We all shouted before landed with a thud on the ground. "Anyone else think that beam was Dalek in origin?" Kowalski said. "Why would the Daleks be interested in our fall…wait don't answer that!" I said. "Well what every it is I am done with hard landing," Jack Frost said. "We should have just left you tied up in france," I said. "Fine I take back my comment," he said. "good," I said, "Now where are we?" "Jack Frost," Private said, "did you notice anything odd about yourself?" "No," he replied before looking at himself, "Why am I a penguin!" "I may have accidently brought the penguinfication gun with me," Kowalski added, "sorry" "Change me back!" he shouted. "Okay give me a second…" Kowalski said. "Kowalski," I said, "we have more important things to worry about…" "Like what?" "Where in all of time and space are we!" I shouted.

A Very Angry Drago appeared in front of us, "What are you doing in my camp!" "Oh hi Drago," Private said. "Ahhhh!" we all shouted. "But…but…he's dead," Kowalski said. "Who?" Nigel and Rockgut said at the same time. "How did you survive The War Master's (AKA Blowhole) Chromeclaw?" I said. "Like I'm going to tell you that," he said. "Not knowing how your still alive usually means your now a servent of the Daleks…" Kowalski said. "Drago is no one's servent!" he shouted. "Okay…" Kowalski said, "or it could simply mean your not going to talk about it." "Alert hi…" Drago said, "Capture them!" "I o…I mean…Get them!" one of the other Vikings replied. We were completely surrounded and captured, "Maybe I should have boosted everyone moral before insulting the enemy…" I said.

"You think?" Nigel replied. "Kowalski still needs to unpenguinfy me!" Jack Frost shouted. "Quiet!" I said as we were all throw into a cage. "Oh!" Kowalski said, "The Penguinfication gun may be broken." "May?" Jack frost said. "Okay…The Penguinfication Gun is broken!" Kowalski replied. "I'm going to…" "Hey frost boy," I said, "blame the Vikings! Not Kowalski!" "I am not a servent!" Drago shouted seemly in the middle of a mental argument. "Alert hi…" Drago resisted and said, "You know what my plans for Berk is?" "Enlighten us," Nigel said. "Total and complete extermi…I mean… destruction," Drago said. "And how do you intend to do that?" I asked. "Egg…I mean attack the island, Kill Hiccup, and destroy Toothless…The vikings and the dragons on the island will fall without their leader and their alpha." "Let me guess you have a double agent hidden within the village…" Kowalski said. "Yes and our agent will completely…Alert high… take Hiccup by surprise when he attacks."

"It must feel terrible fighting off your Dalek masters," I mocked, "it must be getting harder as the Daleks get more demanding…" "I am not a servent to…" Drago said, "Alert High…I am not a servent…Command…I am Drago…Alert High Command we have the Penguins!" A Dalek eyestalk appeared out of Drago's forehead. " ** _The Penguins will be procured!"_** "I obey!" Drago and every single Viking in the camp said. A Dalek appeared, " ** _Drago is the agent still active!"_** it screeched. "Yes," Drago said his voice monotone. " ** _Excellent then the battle shall commence!"_** "The Daleks Reign supreme," The entire camp said, "Long live the daleks!" The Massive fleet of Drago departed followed by a small fleet of Dalek ships. " ** _The Isle of Berk will fall!"_** "Why would Drago's agent listen to you?" Rockgut asked. " ** _His greed will be his downfall…"_** The Dalek said, " ** _You know what happens when his usefulness expires…"_** "You would exterminate him…" I said. " ** _Correct!"_** it said before it departed. "Rico bust us out of this skaroan prison!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a paper clip and unlocked the door.

Kowalski turned Jack Frost back into his normal form after we exited the cage, "Finally," he muttered. "Jack frost I need you to warn Hiccup of the traitor amoung his people!" I shouted. "Right away Skip," Jack Frost said. "Don't ever call me that again," I replied. Jack Frost flew towards the direction of berk. "Kowalski we need to get to berk!" I shouted, "preferabley before the enemy!" "Rico Jet Packs!" Kowalski shouted. Rico hacked up six jetpacks. "Who says a penguin can't fly?" I said. We all strapped into the jetpacks, "Well tallyho chaps!" Nigel shouted. We lifted off and rocketed towards Berk, "In the words of The Eleventh Doctor," I said, "Geronimo!" "In the words of the Tenth Doctor," Kowalski said, "Allons-y!" "In the words of Buck Rockgut," Rockgut said, "Shut up you candy corns!" Private and Rico just looked on very confused as we continued towards the isle of berk…

(End of Chapter Three) ****


	5. Chapter Four: The Second Betrayal

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Isle of Berk

Village

(Kowalski's POV)

We arrived at the exact moment The Daleks and their puppets arrived. The Village was in chaos as Dalek controlled Vikings were destroying things while the Daleks themselves fired from above. " ** _Exterminate all humans!"_** The Supreme Dalek shouted. " ** _We obey!"_** all the Dalek replied. "Kowalski any idea who the traitor is?" Skipper asked. I pulled out my binculors and said, "I don't even know where Hiccup is!" "He's on top of Toothless can't miss him," Jack Frost said. "Well try seeing something from there height!" a familiar voice said behind us. "Anna what are you doing here?" I asked. "I had a feeling you would need some help," She replied. "Anna?" Skipper said, "If she's here then that means…" " ** _The Snow Queen is detected!"_** a drone dalek shouted. " ** _Then Exterminate Her! Exterminate Queen Elsa!"_** The Supreme announced.

A blast of ice knocked the Supreme Dalek out of the air screaming. The Supreme Dalek created a crater where it impacted. " ** _Avenge the Supreme Dalek! Avenge the Supreme Dalek!"_** " ** _Alert High Command Berk is under our control!"_** "Not for long," Jack Frost replied. "Engage Teleport!" Drago shouted. "Teleport?" I said, "What do you mean by…" All the attacking Vikings turned Dalek agents just stared at me their eyes blank while several Dalek looked my direction. "Way to go Kowalski now the Daleks know we're here," Skipper muttered. " ** _The Penguins will be sent back to their times!"_** the recovering supreme replied. Drago and a few of the other dalek-agents pushed a massively oversized gun our direction. " ** _Fire!"_** The Supreme shouted. Jack Frost blasted the gun knocked it over as it fired. Sadly the beam from the gun hit Nigel and Rockgut blasting them back to 2015. "Well at least their not traitors," I replied.

"Why do you care! Why are you interested in the prophecy!" Skipper said. " ** _Because we made it happen!"_** The Supreme said, " ** _Now that part of the prophecy is complete no nothing can stop your destiny…not even The Doctor!"_** "What?" I said. " ** _the Destiny trap is now complete,"_** a scientist Dalek replied, " ** _now your fall is unescapable!"_** "So you manipulated events so the prophecy will be fulfilled?" I said. " ** _The Events of the prophecy were already set in stone,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _We just intervene to ensure that it happens…"_**

"Well Daleks" I said, "your going down…and your so-called double agent is a no call…" "Double Agent?" Hiccup asked. " ** _Drago you will kill Chief Hiccup!"_** "Exterminate!" Drago shouted as he charged towards Hiccup. " ** _On second thought,"_** The Supreme said before exterminating Drago. "Hiccup?" Skipper asked, "where are the others?" "Giving these Daleks (Censored)" Hiccup replied. "Was that really necessary?" Elsa asked. "What?" "(Censored)," Anna said. "Anna!" Elsa replied. " ** _Enough!"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _You will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** The Rest of the Daleks took up the chant, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

"Weapons at the ready!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up Four Dalek-busters and The Dalek-Slayer. Skipper, Rico, Private, and Anna picked up the Dalek-Busters while I grabbed the Dalek-Slayer. "Skipper can you explain the double agent thing?" Hiccup said. "Well it's someone you thought you could trust you is working for the enemy…" Skipper explained. "Shouldn't the double agent have…you know what sticking out of his or Her forehead…" Hiccup asked. "Not necessarily," I said.

"We can worry about the traitor later," Astrid shouted, "Rigth now we have worst things to deal with right now!" "Like What?" Skipper asked. "Daleks that are threatening to destroy us all!" Jack Frost replied. "Oh right…um…Weapons at the ready!" Skipper shouted. "Um…you already said that," Private said. "Fine! Get the weapons that you should already have at the ready…and Fire at Will!" And then all our weapons deactivated, "Kowalski analysis?" Skipper asked. I looked at my Dalek-Slayer and said, "External Interference, Sir!" "From where?" Anna asked. "Right here!" a familiar voice said. We all turned and we were shocked at who was standing before us….Stoick! Probably the most shocked of all was Hiccup who just stood there with his mouth open.

"But you…your…You're suppose to be dead," Skipper stammered. "Scanning for Dalek tech," I replied, "Nope scans reveal that he is neither agent nor android bomb." "Android Bomb?" Astrid asked. "Don't ask," Skipper replied. "Where did you get that localized EMP field that makes everything electronic useless," I asked, "So basically the Space-Time Teleport won't work." "IF you had it that is," Skipper said, "Or is there a calling device for it. "Um…yeah," I replied, "Hmm…calling device that's not a bad idea." "Where do you think I got it?" He replied pointing upwards. " ** _Stoick are you prepared for the glory and power of the likes you never seen,"_** The Supreme Dalek announced. "Yes!" "Dad!" Hiccup said, "What are you doing!" "Where Drago!" Stoick said. " ** _Drago is dead!"_** a drone Dalek replied.

" ** _Now that you're weapons are powerless!_** " The Supreme said, " ** _Nothing can stop our victory!_** " "Not all of them," Elsa muttered taking out half of the Daleks in the area with her ice magic. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! We have lost half our forces!"_** " ** _Those Daleks were failures…That save us the trouble of exterminating them!"_** " ** _The Non-Dalek-Like behavior will cease!_** " The Supreme said. " ** _Exterminate the Readers!"_** "UM…I think that dalek broke the number one rule," Private muttered. "What's that?" Stoick said. " ** _Those who break the fourth wall will be exterminated!"_** A strategist Dalek replied. " ** _Maximum Extermination!"_** The Dalek that broke the fourth wall was completely destroyed, " ** _The Fourth Wall is Sealed."_**

"What the fourth wall?" Anna asked. Everyone stared at Anna; every Man, Woman, Child, Penguin, and Dalek was staring at Anna like she just crawled out from under a rock. "Um don't we have a battle to fight," Anna said. " ** _Correct!"_** the Supreme asked, " ** _But you just lost!"_** Every Dalek disappeared leaving just us, The Supreme, and the alive and well traitor that was Stoick. "So Where this Glory and power that stoick betrayed us for," Gobbler asked. "Wait for it," Stoick a manic expression on his face. We all waited to see what would happen. "Is he going to turn into a dalek or what?" Skipper asked. "I have a bad…" I said as the entire dalek fleet appeared above us.

A massive Dalek ship appeared over the island turning day into night…a Dalek-ship we never wanted to see again. "The Death Beam," Skipper replied. "Stoick turn off the EMP field!" I shouted, "You're going to kill us all!" " ** _the EMP field can not be shut off,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _Emergency temporal shift!"_** The Supreme dalek disappeared, "I thought you said anything electronic?" Astrid asked. "Forgot to tell you that Daleks are immune to EMP's," I said, "Should I have mentioned that?" "It would have been nice if you mentioned that!" Elsa replied. The Death Beam started to power up, "So This is what you want," Skipper spat, "The Deaths of every Man, Woman, Dragon, and child on this island…" "All for Glory and Power," Private added, "I hope it's worth it…" We held our useless guns and could only watched helplessly as the the beam fired. The Island instantly exploded sending any Viking that survive the intital impact flying in all directions.

When the dust cleared the only people left on the island were Skipper, Private, Rico, Anna, Elsa, Jack Frost, and Myself. "Skipper," I said, "Unfortantly Stoick is alive…" "Yeah Unfortante for him," Skipper snapped. "He's getting away!" Private shouted. "We have to get him," I said. "What's the point," Skipper said, "If we catch him the prophecy will still be fulfilled and we still be doomed." "Prophecy?" Anna and Elsa said, "What Prophecy!?" "Yeah we probably should have mention that too," I said. "You think," Elsa muttered. "Well three Betrayals then the team falls apart at a later date," Skipper replied, "And we could have avoided the prophecy if the Daleks didn't up and made it happen early!" "Now that the Daleks put the events into motion…we can't escape our fate," I clarified. "Don't be so depressing your team falling doesn't mean you die…" Jack Frost said. "Well if we all still alive after the team falls then…" Skipper said, "I don't want to know what horrible fate awaits us if we're still alive when the prophecy completes."

"Speaking of Prophecies and betrayals," I said as we were surrounded by a flash of white, "But It's looks like our illfated journey continues." "What?" Elsa said. "It means we're traveling somewhere else I don't think it going to be in the same time," I said, "I don't want to know what the Team Penguin's greatest enemy having his revenge intails…I don't even want to know who that greatest enemy is!" "My money's on pitch black," Jack Frost said, "as we trapped him in the void which has been proven to be not that reliable of a prison." The Light disappeared and we found ourselves in santa's workshop. "What are you South-polers doing here!" a voice shouted. "Oh no," I said, "anyone but them!" "North-polers!" Skipper said. "South-polers!" the leader (donner I think) said. "North-Polers!" "South-polers!" "Hi cupid!" Private said. "Hi Private," cupid replied. "NORTH-POLERS!" "SOUTH-POLERS!" "Confused," Elsa said. "extremely confused," Jack Frost said. "beyond confused," Anna said. "Potato!" Mort said. Wait!? Mort? what on earth is he doing here!  
(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Pole Vs Pole

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

The North Pole

(Skipper's POV)

"NORTH-POLERS!" "SOUTH-POLERS!" "Confused," Elsa said. "extremely confused," Jack Frost said. "beyond confused," Anna said. "Potato!" Mort said. "NORTH-POLERS!" "SOUTH-POLERS!" "Can someone please tell me what all of this is about!" Elsa shouted. "Well Elsa there is a long and very cold…Cold War between the North Pole and the South Pole," I said. "You see santa's workshop used to be located in the South Pole," Kowalski said. "This again!" Donner said, "Santa chose North Pole far and square…" "Cut the Shitaki mushrooms!" I said. "Santa went to the north pole because you bribe him with candy canes and cheap elf labor!" Kowalski shouted, "You know right now we could bribe with a workshop…That won't be in the ocean in fifty years!" "Okay let's go!" Donner shouted, "Comet! Blitzen! Dancer! Prancer! Roudoulp! Let's teach the South-Polers a lession!" "Rico! fight music!" I said.

Rico hacked up a boombox (FYI: we stole it from Julian) and pushed the play button. "Celebrate!" started to play "Rico that's the celebration tape!" I shouted. Rico pushed another button and "I can dream about you" played. I slapped rico and pushed another button and "Eye of the Tiger" started to play. Kowalski, Rico, and I found ourselves surrounded by the reindeer (Cupid stayed out of it). "Do they do this every year?" Elsa asked. "You have no idea," Cupid replied. "We're going to make you fly away penguins…Oh wait I forget they can't fly!" "Okay boys let's hit them in the bells!" I replied. "We're going to knock the tuna out of you!" Donner replied. "Skipper do you even know all the reindeers names?" "Let's see," I said, "Donner, dancer, prancer, Blitzen, vicken, comet, cupid…" "And the most famous reindeer of all…" Private asked. "Private it's too early for Christmas song for me," I replied. "skipper you still have to…" "Roudoulp! There, Happy Kowalski!" I replied.

"What is he going to do anyway," Kowalski mocked, "blind us?" "How dare you insult him!" Donner said. "That's funny," I said, "If I recall correctly without roudoulp's light…Your useless in an extreme storm." "Yeah without his light you would have been trapped at the north pole by that polar vortex!" Kowalski said. "Which was his fault!" Donner shouted pointing at Jack Frost. "I'm not the only person that controls the weather!" Jack Frost said. "A Polar vortex isn't old man winters style," Donner replied. "I was talking about nature itself!" Jack frost said. "Nah it isn't Mother Nature's style either," Donner said. "Why does no-one believe in global climate change!" Jack Shouted. Me and Donner looked at each other and said, "Global Climate Change?" And then we started laugh our head off. "IF that wasn't a hoax the North Pole would be melted by now," I said. "Anyway…let's cut to the chase" Donner said, "get them!" The Reindeer charged at us threw the first punch. "Kowalski! Rico! On me!" I said returning the punches. "I can't watch," Private muttered. "Men," Cupid muttered watching the reindeer and us fight. "Let me show you deer something I like to call…The Omega Boom!" I said. I jumped up then pulled off my signature move I landed with a bang and the reindeer were thrown across the room. "Well executed Skipper!" Kowalski replied. The Reindeer charged again at the same time we charged at them. Elsa turned off the boombox and got between the two of us, "Enough!" "Shitake mushrooms Elsa," I said, "We almost finished the North-Polers off!" "Son of the gun," Donner replied, "We almost had the South-polers!" "Don't make me break the fourth wall…" "Nooo!" I said. "Do you want to give us all headaches?" Donner said. "What?" "It's a scientific fact," Kowalski said, "debilitating headaches result from breaking the fourth wall both inside the fandom and on the other side of the fourth wall…Plus people don't like it when characters break the fourth wall!" Then the TARDIS appeared and The Doctor stepped out (Tenth doctor).

"Yes and then thru timey-wimey webbly wobbly means breaking the fourth wall threatens the entire universe!" The Doctor said. The Eleventh Doctor appeared, "Also breaches in the fourth wall will create cracks in the skin of the universe…and trust me we do not want that!" "Just this conversation about breaking the fourth wall is giving me a headache." The Twelfth Doctor appeared, "Then stop talking about it! Don't even think about the fourth wall!" "I heard Gallifrey is on the other side of the fourth wall," Missy shouted. "Gallifrey?" The Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelfth Docter said. "Don't even think about it Doctor!" I said, "And Kowalski would you get rid of that evil time-lady please?" "On it," Kowalski said pulled out his Ion cannon, "Missy say something nice!" "An Ion Cannon how cute," Missy replied. Kowalski didn't flinch when he pulled the trigger. "She's probably still alive," The Twelfth Doctor said. "Who was she anyway?" "The Master," The Twelfth Doctor said. The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors left in confusion. 'Wait!" I said looking at the remaining Doctor, "aren't you going to help us!"

"No Because of the Daleks meddling…" The Doctor explained, "your prophecy is now a series of fixed points in time, I can't help you." The Twelfth Doctor left as the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS dematerialized. Donner and the other reindeers went to attention suddenly, "What's the matter North-Polers?" I said. "Skipper…North's here!" Kowalski hissed into my ear. "I mean…" "What is going on in here?" North asked. "Nothing Santa," Donner replied. Anna looked at North and said, "Well the penguins and your reindeer were…" "Anna!" Elsa shouted covering anna's mouth. "Where were we?" Jack Frost said. "The Penguins," North said, "and the reindeer were…" "Just discussing about why it's a bad idea to break the fourth wall." "What fourth wall?" North said looking at something in the distance. "I have scientific evidence that there is a fourth wall," Kowalski said. "Tone down the science talk Kowalski," I replied.

"So what are you guys doing here?" North asked glaring at Jack Frost. "Hey don't look at me," Jack Frost said, "I am as confused as you are!" "Potato!" Mort said. "Sad Eyes what are you doing here?" I asked. "He is here because your King is here," Julian said. "Ringtail what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm just here to see the show that the sky-spirits prepared," Julian said. "Show?" I said. "Well I want to be present for the final betrayal and the big fight that's about to go down…," Julian said, "…Also I want to see what the penguin's falling part of the prophecy looks like. Maurice where is my Popcorn!" "What is he talking about?" North asked. "Well…there is this prophecy," I said, "And…Um…" The Lights went out and horrible laughter filled the air, "This is going to be good ya!" Julian said, "Maurice I can not see!" "Um…the flashlight doesn't seem to be working," Maurice replied. "Well so much for the ringside seats," Julian said, "Also this poppity corn is disgusting! Worst Prophecy ever!" "Ringtail…" I muttered, "turn the light back on!" "No this is no power outage," North said, "This is…" "Pitch Black!" Pitch shouted. "Norwegian Herring!" I shouted, "The void isn't as strong as a prison as I thought!" "That's what I been telling you!" Jack Frost replied. "Less talking," Elsa said, "more fighting for our lifes!"

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: The Third Betrayal

2:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Less talking," Elsa said, "more fighting for our lifes!" "Is that how you greet someone?" Pitch replied. "Well what did you expect? Hello our worst enemy we're going to destroy you!" I said. "Wait who is this guy again?" Julian asked. "You met," I said, "this is pitch black!" "Who?" Julian asked. Maurice whispered something into Julian's ear. "Oh the boogey man," Julian said, "The Boogey man! Mort Protect the King!" "Mort is vicious! Rawr!" Mort said. "OH how adorable!" "Every lemur for themselves!" Julian shouted and he ran out of the room. "Wait for me!" Maurice shouted ranning right behind him. "Um? Bye," Mort said as he followed maurice and julian.

"should I have mentioned that we're at the north pole?" Kowalski said. "And who are you gonna call?" I said. "Ghostbusters?" Private said. "The North Wind?" Kowalski said. "Me?" Rico said. I stared at my men, "No!" I said, "Santa!" "Santa?" Julian asked. "I thought he ran away screaming?" Pitch black said. "Um," Julian said, "I forgot my popcorn also…Ahhhhhhh!" "Um…no not santa," North replied, "The Guardians!" "Um," Pitch black said, "all I see here is you, Jack Frost, and sandy over there…who appears to be SLEEPING!" "When did sandman get here?" I said. "it quiet easy to not noticed him," Jack said. "frost-boy!" North said. "You too? Skipper calling me that…" "Hey frost-boy if the name fits," I said. "Can we go back to our little battle?" Pitch black said. Anna picked up a pipe and swung at Pitch. Pitch expected that and knocked anna across the room. "Anna!" Elsa shouted. "She was in the way," Pitch replied. Elsa glared at pitch angrily before blasting him in the face.

"that was not fair!" Pitch said as Jack frost throw a snowball at his back. "Now our chance!" I said. "Did you really thing it would be that easy?" Pitch said. Every reindeer, elf, and yeti stared at him in fear. Elsa was sitting cross-legged next to Anna as she checked her sisters pulse. "Kowalski take care of Anna!" I shouted. Kowalski grabbed an medical pack from Rico and walked over to Anna. "Elsa you are needed!" I shouted, "Rico! I authorized you use brute force!" Rico laughed evilly and hacked up his favorite rocket launcher and tossed me a taser. Elsa unsleathed her ice sword and created a ice shield. North and Jack Frost ready their personal weapons as sand-man had just woke up. Pitch Black just smiled and unleashed an explosion of nightmares knocking us all to the ground. At the other end of the room Kowalski stood up, "I'm okay it's a non-brain injury!" "status report on Anna!" I shouted (still incapacitated). "Stable but still out cold!" Kowalski replied right before Pitch unleashed another blast of Nightmares!"

"Oh that's going to hurt!" I said. "Well thank you for being obvious for the reader!" Pitch said. "don't you dare break the fourth wall!" I said. "You mean that fourth wall?" Pitch replied, "attention readers the penguins are not going to win this battle!" Everyone in the room were inmoblized by a massive headache and a massive crack in the skin of the universe formed. And from that crack came a whole strike force of…Daleks! From another smaller crack a cyber-force arrived followed by a entire battalion of Sontarians. "Oh come on now!" I shouted as a whole bunch of silents appeared on the ceiling and a mob of Zygons, "this is getting ridicolus!" The Two cracks sealed and the opposing alien forces started to attack each other. "Destroy the lesser species for the glory of the Sontarian empire! Sontar-ha!" " **All lifeforms will be upgraded!** ** _" "Exterminate all lifeforms! Exterminate!"_** The Zygons were destroyed before they could do anything and the silence was forgotten…wait? Who?

" ** _Exterminate!" "_** **delete!"** " ** _Exterminate!"_** **_"_** **delete!"** " ** _Exterminate!"_** "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-ha!" the Sontarians chanted. The leader of the Sontarian battalion said, "This isn't war this…" " ** _Pest control!"_** the supreme shouted as it exterminated the leader of the Sontarians. " ** _Exterminate the Sontarians! Exterminate the Cyber-men! Exterminate the penguins!"_** " **Pitch Black will be upgraded!"** Pitch black just laughed and said, "Take this!" Another blast of nightmares appeared, " **Emotional influx!"** every cyberman in the room said before they all exploded. "This chaos is all your fault pitch!" I shouted and the bolts from the various energy weapons flying all around me. "My fault?" he said. "Yeah you just had to break the fourth wall!" Kowalski shouted, "this is fourth wall stuff is starting to get annoying!" " ** _Daleks do not get nightmares! Exterminate!"_** "Neither do Sontarians! Prepare to be obliterated in the name of the…" "Glory of the Sontarian empire!" I said, "we know we know!" "Be quiet ridicolus bird!" he replied. "Watch you mouth," Elsa said. "Back down boy," another Sontarian replied, "this does not concern you."

The Daleks then finished off the Sontarian battalion with one unimous, " ** _EXTERMINATE!"_** The Blast from every Dalek firing at the same time recoiled and destroyed every single dalek in the building…and the building. When the smoke cleared we all found ourselves standing in the frozen tundra that was the North Pole. "I think the explosion attracted some polar bears," Kowalski said. "Oh great," I said. "Relax Skipper," Classified said, "those polar bear are with us…The North Wind!" "Do you have to say North Wind every time you arrive?" "How would people know that we're the North Wind then?" "UM…we already know you're the north wind," Elsa said. "Enough!" Pitch black said. "Like we're going to let you win," Elsa said. "Are you threatening me?" Pitch Black said. "I'm sorry," Anna said, "but you just doomed yourself." "What?" he asked. Elsa smiled then under the cover of a massive blizzard assumed her ice dragon form. "I was wondering when we see that form again," Skipper said. "Yeah…" Rico said, "bleh-ba-blah-blah" (Translation: so much for brute force) "I heard that," I replied. Rico shut up and lowered his rocket launcher (yes he still has it out). "Pitch Black," I said, "last chance…Surrender!" "Are you forgetting the betrayal?" he asked. "Oh…that," I said.

"So um what's the betrayal?" Kowalski asked. "Jack Frost and he doesn't even know it," Pitch said. "What?" I said. Jack Frost looked as confused as we did before his face went blank and a Dalek eyestalk came out of his forehead. "He was a Dalek agents this whole time?" I asked. "That's cheating!" Kowalski shouted. " ** _It still counts as a betrayal,"_** the dying supreme dalek replied. "Elsa," I said with a heavy heart, "Finish them…" "This is not going to end well for us," Kowalski said.

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Aftermath

3:20 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Elsa," I said with a heavy heart, "Finish them…" "This is not going to end well for us," Kowalski Ice Dragon that was Elsa nodded sadly before blasting Jack Frost, The damaged Supreme dalek, and Pitch Black with a barrage of ice. The barrage destroyed the Supreme Dalek and Jack Frost. As the barrage reached Pitch it went thru him as Pitch turned to shadows. He evil laugh echos across the frozen icepack as he flys away, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Pitch asked as he disappeared.

"Well that figures," Private replied. "I'll chulk that up as a victory," Kowalski said. Elsa gave Kowalski her icy stare which was more intense in her dragon form. "Kowalski this was no victory," I said motioning to the frozen ice fraticals that were once Jack Frost, "And Pitch Black escaped." "You'll just have to get him next time," Anna said. "Yeah I guess your right," I said, "Now, a moment of silence to honor our fallen." Rico pulled out a trumpet and played the saluting tune as we all stood respectfully.

"Enjoy your freedom Pitch Black," I spat after rico finished playing, "The Next Time you won't have the last laugh." " ** _There will be no Next Time,"_** Dalek-Cann replied, " ** _Pitch Black is dying! And Your last battle is coming…"_** "Can we maybe skip the our team falling apart part," Private said. Dalek-Cann stared at Private, "I take that as a no," he replied. "Kowalski…fate options?" I asked. "Get our affairs in order," Kowalski replied, "and…" "NO," I said, "we fight!" "Skipper," Elsa said. "This team will not fall!" I said, "Not on my watch!" " ** _There is nothing that you can do,"_** Cann replied. "Yes there is we're going to change the future! Time can be rewritten!" I replied. " ** _Not in this case,"_** Cann said. "We're going to prove you wrong!" I said. " ** _Team penguin will fall on the 11_** ** _th_** ** _of September 2015…But hope is not lost!"_** "what do you mean," Kowalski asked. "Yeah," Rico said.

" ** _You can not escaped you fate_** ," Cann replied, " ** _after the team falls your enemies will separate you…but one day Team Penguin will rise again but at great cost."_** "so basically we will fall but then we would have to lose something in order to return?" I said. " ** _Correct_** ," Dalek-Cann replied, " ** _That is if you survive the separation…"_** "Let me get this straight," Elsa said, "The Penguins will fall, get separated, then return?" " ** _Yes,"_** Dalek-Cann said. "So will we will fall but that doesn't mean we won't bounce back," Private said. "Good thing our enemies don't know that," I said, "Now let's get Anna and Elsa home…" "Then what?" Kowalski asked. "Prepare ourselves for the final battle," I said, "that's all we can do." "There has to be another way," Elsa said. " ** _There is not,"_** Cann replied. "Elsa, Anna," I said, "in case we never see each other again…it's been an honor knowing you two." "We will be seeing each other again," Elsa said, "I can sense it." "Kowalski make sure Julian didn't get lost out on the icepack," I said. "Aye sir!" Kowalski said. "No need to worry silly penguins," Julian said, "we're right here. As King I order you to take us home right now!" "It's getting cold can we return to new york now?" Maurice said. "The royal feet our frostbitten," Mort said. "They are?" Julian said, "This is the worst visit to santa's workshop ever!"

I turn to Classified, "Classified we may need a lift," I said. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "Just give me an hour an I can get the Space-Time Teleport up and running again!" "I am not standing on the tundra for an hour with Ringtail!" I said. "Plus North needs to rebuild his workshop before the holidays come along," Private said. "I'll be up an running in a week hopefully," North said. "It's settled then," I said, "The North Wind will take us home." Classified was talking into his spy watch, "Corporal get the jet over here." The Jet appeared and landed in front of us, "Hurry up the Ice pack can't hold the jet for long." We said farewell to Elsa and Anna before the two of them returned home with elsa's personal space-time teleport. "I really so add a teleporter mode to the Space-Time Teleport," Kowalski muttered. "No!" Classified and I shouted. "Forget I even suggested that," Kowalski replied as we all pailed into the jet. I was the last to enter and the doors closed behind me. "We're get you next time north-polers," I whispered, "Next Time…" "I didn't get to say goodbye to cupid," Private said. "Send her a letter," Classified shouted, "We are underway…also you may want to buckle up." "This is your captain…do you mind?" I said. "Not at all," Eva said. "Continue," Classified said relutantly. "This is your captain speaking," I said, "we have now departed from the North Pole our destination is New York City…The city so nice they named it twice."

"Engage Warp Drive," Classified said to Corporal. "Warp drive engaged," Corporal replied. "I see you labeled everything," I said. "Let's just say we learned a thing or two from The Penguins of Madagascar." "Attention all passengers," I said as New York appeared, "We will be arriving at the Central Park Zoo momentarily." Little did we know all our enemies were already plotting our fall and that Blowhole wasn't as dead as we thought he was…

To Be Continued…

In The Fall:The Defeat


	9. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark(One-shot)

Kowalski: Attack of Dave(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
